Rebel40000
Rebel40000 is a member of the Mega Man Team Community, first appearing sometime back in 2003. Since then he has been a member of Cossack's Comrades, Code: Island Attackers, and most recently, Cosmos. Profile "I feel like Pepsi attempted to poison me again." Personality Despite Rebel's sporadic personality and nature that he has shown throughout the years, there are several key traits throughout them. First and foremost, Rebel absolutely, positively LOVES Coca-Cola. If he's not found drinking a can, then he is probably drinking another one of the company's products (as a heads up, his favourite variety is Vanilla Coke). He also is slightly goofy and can be immature when it comes to certain topics. Of course, his heart is always in the right place and knows when to be serious. Background Rebel's earliest appearance first started in 200X, where he was originally built by Dr. Cossack as the Robot Master Ring Man. Designed specifically for battling Mega Man during Dr. Wily's fourth attempt at world domination, he was destroyed along with the rest of his brethren. Shortly afterward, however, Cossack decided to rebuild some of his robots (how many is unknown), including Ring Man. The reformed Robot Masters decided to band together, thus creating Cossack's Comrades, a Mega Man Team which prevailed in battling evil. There eventually came a time, however, when Ring Man, adopting the nickname Rebel during his stay with the Comrades, left the team and his old identity due to differences with Dr. Cossack about how he handled the Ballade situation. It is not exactly certain what transpired during this time gap... as he could have easily joined another team, or just fell into obscurity. Approximately one hundred years later, Rebel, being a robot at heart, was modified into a Reploid in order to continue running efficiently. His new body went under the codename of "Magna Centipede," which gave him new abilities. Unfortunately he quickly succumbed to the Maverick Virus and revolted against the humans. In an almost retelling of the past, however, he was defeated by Mega Man's successor, Mega Man X, along with several of his other partners. Similarly to his first defeat, they were eventually rebuilt on their own accord, and decided to form a new Mega Man Team called Code: Island Attackers, with Rebel guiding them as the leader. Currently he is still leading said team, bracing himself for whatever the future may hold. Weapons Due to existing over a hundred years, Rebel has had a wide assortment of weapons available to him. In his "standard" form, however, he retains a simple design similar to that of Mega Man but with special gloves that are capable of transforming into various weapons such as swords and buster cannons to suit his environment. As Ringman Ring Boomerangs - Ring Man carries two large rings that he can throw like a boomerang. They typically always come back, however it is possible to knock them off course. As this is Ring Man's signature attack, he always has the rings with him, but where he carries them is usually left for debate, as they seemingly are pulled out of thin air, as if by magic. Ring Batter - Using the same rings he uses for his boomerangs, Ring Man can also use them to fight in melee combat. Since he is used to their weight he can effortlessly swing the heavy rings around, dealing significant damage. He can also use the rings to deflect oncoming projectiles by batting them out of the way. Martial Arts - Despite his appearance, Ring Man has a basic grasp on martial arts, or more specifically, kung fu. He is capable of packing a harder punch than most other robots because of this "ancient knowledge," even though he can end up hurting himself while doing so. Trick Rings - Made by Dr. Wily after joining his side, Ring Man carries several rings that have various functions and abilities. Some range from changing size to even more bizarre abilities, such as floating. The limits are, technically speaking, endless, as long as new ideas continually pop into Ring Man and Wily's minds. Category:Epilogue Characters